


won't you please navigate to me?

by sanctify (pains)



Series: ♡♡♡♡ [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, no reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: eventually, you will proceed to give me what i need.
Relationships: Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, marichat - Relationship
Series: ♡♡♡♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597486
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	won't you please navigate to me?

**Author's Note:**

> aka, the fic where mari and chat noir call each other beautiful because i have no synonyms that are as impactful when you say "beautiful" and im too lazy to check a thesaurus.
> 
> english as a second language is hard, honestly fuck that language

She has his face cupped in the palm of her hands, his hands over hers, keeping her hands pressed on his cold cheeks. Her thumbs trace the edge of his mask, eyes tracing the track her fingers follow, ignoring the way his kitten eyes stare at her intently, observing her every move. 

She loves him so much her heart is fit to burst.

She kisses his nose and laughs softly at the way he scrunches it after her lips leave his skin.

"You're beautiful," she sighs into his cheek, just above her thumb. She kisses his forehead, grinning as his soft blond curls tickle her nose.

"Not as beautiful as you, Mari." He replies.

And their eyes meet.

And oh, her heart beats so hard against her chest because oh, he looks at her like she is the world.

She smiles at him, eyes burning (she feels like crying a lot these days, whenever he looks at her like that), and lies down on her lounge, hands moving to his hips, to tug him to lay on top of her.

He follows (he doesn't know she's Ladybug but he follows anyway, without a hint of doubt clouding his eyes), careful not to let his whole weight rest against her. (She would ask him to, if she was braver, she'd tell him that she's carried him enough times to know how much he weighs. But she's afraid when it comes to this, to his feelings, to whatever's going on between them. So she keeps mum.)

She looks up into his beautiful eyes. So green, so alive. They're like precious gemstones, and her heart stutters a beat because they remind her of another love that she hasn't thought of in... a while, honestly. 

_Get a grip, Mari._ She scolds herself. _Now is not the time to be thinking of past loves._ Not now when this boy on top of her looks at her like she's his everything. 

He hums, catching her attention. (He must have noticed her spacing out on him again, woops.) Her eyes are focused on him again. 

He slow blinks at her. 

She slow blinks back. 

"Pretty kitty," she says, reaching a hand up to cup at his cheek and run her thumb under an eye. "My sweet, pretty kitty." 

He purrs at the attention, moving his head to nudge his face into her hand. 

"Yours, Mari?" He asks, breathlessly, into her palm, pressing a light kiss on it. 

Her hand trails from his cheek to his neck, where her fingers can feel his pulse jumping beneath his suit.

"If you'll have me," she says, equally breathless. 

He grips the wrist of the hand on his neck, slowly tugging it towards his face. His eyes never leaving hers, he kisses her knuckles, the back of her palm, the inside of her wrist. 

She swallows, throat dry all of a sudden. He didn't answer vocally, but he didn't need to. His actions were answer enough and her heart's about ready to jump out of her ribcage. 

He lets go and her hand reaches up, into his blond curls, so soft to the touch. She scritches behind his leather ears, blushing at his failed attempt to stifle a groan of approval. His eyes are closed in bliss and she unrepentantly drinks in how he looks. 

She wants to store this very moment into her memory, she wants to crystallize it in her head so that she'll never forget it. 

"Mari, Mari, Mari," he sighs her name, almost like a mantra.

This boy, her partner, her beloved (oh God she loves him so) might very well be the one to kill her. Her heart's jumping so much she doesn't know how she's still alive. 

Her hand falls from his hair back to her side. 

He opens his eyes, looks down into her own.

"Beautiful," he says, whispers reverently. 

She reaches a hand out to grab at his bell, tugging him down to do what she's desperately been wanting to do for a while now.

He follows, without a trace of doubt. 


End file.
